


i'm the ghost in your machine

by brophigenia



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Anal Fingering, Fantasizing, Ghost Sex, M/M, ghost boyfriends are the best, handjobs, sweet in the streets freak in the sheets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 08:19:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16082171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brophigenia/pseuds/brophigenia
Summary: Matthew laughed, curling his hands in the semi-tangible strands of Noah’s hair, pressing their bodies together, their faces nose-to-nose. His eyes crossed; he was unwilling to blink, to look away. He knew enough about the whole situation to know that if he looked away from Noah Czerny, there was about a fifty/fifty shot he wouldn’t be there still when Matthew looked back again.(AKA, Matthew and Noah are sunshine darling boys in Love, with sexy results.)





	i'm the ghost in your machine

**Author's Note:**

> did we NEED matthew/noah smut? 
> 
> yes.

_ i’m outside your door _

_ invite me in _

_ so we can go back and play pretend  _

 

_ *** _

 

Matthew laughed, curling his hands in the semi-tangible strands of Noah’s hair, pressing their bodies together, their faces nose-to-nose. His eyes crossed; he was unwilling to blink, to look away. He knew enough about the whole  _ situation _ to know that if he looked away from Noah Czerny, there was about a fifty/fifty shot he wouldn’t be there still when Matthew looked back again. 

“Miss me?” He breathed, fanning breath so hot over Noah’s skin that he could very nearly feel it. 

“I don’t miss anything but curly fries.” Noah replied, and smeared their lips together, a messy kiss from a smudgy ghost boy. Matthew’s eyes burned, going dry from his lack of blinking. Still he kept them open, until all he could see was a blurry smudge of colorlessness— a blurry smudge of colorlessness that had, as he understood it, once been a vibrantly alive boy who drove a bright red convertible. 

“You’re a  _ liar,”  _ Matthew murmured conspiratorially, and dragged his hands down Noah’s body, rolling their hips together. Noah felt like he always did, staid and cool and tricky, but Matthew let out a pleased sigh when the friction registered, a second late because it wasn’t really  _ real.  _

Noah  _ rumbled,  _ a bright and happy kind of sound. A  _ gratified  _ sound, and Matthew finally did blink but it was okay because Noah kissed him again, and again, and  _ again,  _ and Matthew knew he was there because he could  _ feel  _ it. With every kiss and every roll of his hips against Noah’s, encouraged by the other boy’s hands curled around his hips, he  _ knew.  _ His eyes danced even behind his closed lids and he  _ knew.  _

(Matthew had Ronan’s eyes— had  _ Niall Lynch’s  _ eyes, but with all of Aurora’s sweet guilelessness. A dream couldn't lie.) 

“No,” Noah said, a whisper on the wind. “Never has anything like  _ this  _ to miss.” 

_ That’s a shame,  _ Matthew wanted to say,  _ I’d have given it to you.  _ He imagined it, pushing his hips against the ghost boy’s, imagined him alive and warm and  _ hard,  _ imagined him as he was now but  _ more,  _ imagined him the age he  _ should’ve  _ been, imagined being tumbled in the back of that slick red convertible, touched with hands that were sure with age, practiced. Imagined Noah older, with a hectic flush to his cheeks and a less tousled haircut, a sharper smile. Surer, and wicked, but still sweet. 

“You’re so  _ imaginative,”  _ Noah breathed against his cheek, and slipped a hand into the back of Matthew’s lacrosse shorts. The hand was cool, but  _ dexterous.  _ His thumb stroked along the sweaty dip of Matthew’s lower back, fingertips digging into the thick muscle of Matthew’s glute. 

Matthew squirmed, gasped. He nodded mindlessly, and licked along the long line of Noah’s throat. There was no taste. He didn’t mind. He knew that Noah probably tasted really good when he was  _ alive.  _ Probably like salt, like cologne, like soap and grass and pot smoke and yellow Gatorade, like Matthew’s teammates and the guy he met in study hall last semester and the blonde soccer player who always used to hang around with Kavinsky, before,  _ yknow.  _

“Keep doing it,” Noah urged, and rubbed his fingertip over Matthew’s ass, barely pushing  _ in.  _ “Show me how it would be.” 

Matthew laughed, breathless and unamused and joyful. He obliged, and didn’t even mind the nibbling little nudging he felt in his head from Noah’s  _ sifting.  _ “Such a voyeur.” He giggled, and imagined Noah hot over him, pressing him into the tiny backseat of that hotrod now rusted to a fault in a field out in the far flung reaches of Henrietta County. Imagined looking back over his shoulder to  _ watch,  _ watch the flex of Noah’s forearm as his fingers moved in, in,  _ in,  _ spreading and curling. Making room. 

Imagined older Noah grinning all filthy and sweetly  _ mean,  _ asking  _ is this what you want?  _ even when he’d know, he’d  _ have  _ to know, that it wasn’t. Wasn’t  _ enough,  _ just a  _ tease.  _

Like it was  _ now,  _ and Matthew groaned and dropped his head back. “Noah,” he begged, and Noah pressed a kiss to his Adam’s apple, tugged with his free hand on Matthew’s cherubic golden curls, pushed his dry, cool finger in just a little, just a  _ bit,  _ where Matthew was hot and tight and  _ wanting.  _

Matthew came with a shout, and slumped back against the wall, thighs jelly and abs heaving with his panting breaths. He laughed soundlessly and opened his eyes, ready to make a joke about  _ just the tip.  _

Noah wasn’t there, though, and instead Matthew imagined his reaction, imagined him laughing, but just as he was— not  _ alive,  _ or  _ older,  _ or  _ anything  _ that wasn’t sweet and smudged and  _ Noah.  _

He sighed, and then brightened, feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket. 

**yo bro ninos?**

He grinned, and scrubbed a hand over the back of his hair. 

**yea dude see u there.**

Noah would be back. He always came back. 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me @ brophigenia.tumblr.com


End file.
